Nee De Mew Rewrite
by WilliowDrake
Summary: Rymus goes on an adventure and discovers the secrets of his heart. For those of you that like horror,M/M and some snotty tears.


Hi my name is could say I'm possessed by a blood thristy being, but that would be incorrect. I am almost fifteen years old and I have been though hell and back. It all started ten years ago in a small cupboard under the stairs.

"**Rymus get up**! **Get up**!" Someone yells at me.

I bolt upright and hit my head on the corner of the tilted wall. I hate getting up expesically if Annie is the one to wake me up. Annie is a oh-kay girl red hair and blue eyes. Good personatily. The other thing that makes Annie oh-kay is that she doesn't hover. She leaves me to my devices. Annie's sixteen, she watches me when Mom and Dad work.

"**Coming**!" I yell back.

Annie is different from the other teenagers I've met. Annie is more layed back, she enjoys books and has so much knowledge on the supernatural things, like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etectera. Sometimes when Annie goes talking about a haunted house or another thing to due with the supernatural Mom would just shake her head and say "Only you, Annie, would understand the outside world." Whatever _that _means. Me. . . I'm layed back but not as much as Annie, I like reading. Most of the time though, I write or draw parts of my stories. I'm not the fun one to be around, that's Annie job. But I make a great friend.

I finish getting dressed in an emerald green t-shirt and blue jeans, I leave my socks on my maked-up bed. Because what's the point of wearing socks if your not going anywhere _other _than in the kitchen, _it's a watse of clean socks_. At least to my standards, you see I have **OCD**. For those of you who don't know what it is, it means obsessive compulsive disorder. It's just like an anxiety disorder, statistics prove that 1 out of forty kids have it. Yeah, I'm smart, and some people say that I can be a tad too, what's that word they used . . . Oh right,_execlyepedia-y_, oh and they also say I'm a polymath. Only because I'm smart in almost every subject, except math.

I walk the short distance from the cupboard to the kitchen, there is no door to the kitchen only horrify streamers. They give me a headache just by looking at them. I walk past them into the kitchen. I've seen the kitchen so many thymes that I have the small table, the green countertop, the black refridgerator, the brown cupboards, and the big rectanglaur window board into my mind. Annie is leaning agaisnt one of the countertops, smiling at me. There is a cup of coffee next to her.

"G'od Morning," I say.

"Good Morning to you too,birthday boy."

"Coffee agian,Annie?" I say teasing.

"Only you, R. . . Only you." Annie says using my nickname. "And how many times have I told you to call me Ann, I _**hate**_ Annie." She pouts as she says that.

"You shouldn't hate your name because your name is something you, just like your words, and even your actions."

"I know but still Annie is a common name. I wish my name was like yours: _unquie_."

"Oh-kay, so I should call you Ann. As in Anne, _like your name_?"

"You little **rascal**!"

I laugh as I continue into the kitchen. I stop at the refridgerator, open the door and peek inside. There's nothing inside, other than a few bottles of beer and a handful of grapes but nothing to my likely. Now don't get it wrong, we aren't poor. Mom and Dad just don't like shopping for food, they like shopping for clothing and toys (_not like I use them_).

It's not like I don't like them but with me being who I am there is really nothing I can do about it.

I walk back into my room, and shut the door. All is silent, too silent. As I walk toward my door, I heard it click like someone locked me in.

A scream interrupted my thoughts. "_**NO**_!" I yell.

The screaming stops and I continue on my way back to my door.

I wait a few seconds before opening the door. I saw a creature looming over Annie's body like a shade. I saw the blood drip onto the floor. Annie's blood, nice Annie, kind Annie. Gone. I shut my door and lean against it for a few minutes. Before I felt something touch me through the slits in the door.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."It said.

I slowly open the door to find the creature, cleaned up and looking kinda handsome...

I shake my head of these thoughts.

"May I come into the room?" It asks.

"Sure but you have to pardon the mess, friend." I said calm and collective.

"So you do remember me..." The creature says.

"Sorry sir but I do not, I just thought that I was being gentleman like. Even though I don't know why I called you friend."

The creature laughs, a deep belly laugh. "That my friend was some good acting."

"What do you mean by that, Sir?"

The laughter stops, it looks directly at me and it's eyes bore into my skull. 'He is looking for something...' the little voice in my head says.

"Very well, I am Sirius." The creature, no Sirius says.

"I am Rymus, I am delighted to meet you." I said as I held out my hand. Hoping to god Sirius would not take off my hand.

" are indeed." Sirius says as he takes my hand.

"Would you like something, a glass of water, maybe something to eat?"

"No, but thank you. I've already had my fill." He smiled a crooked smile at me, as if it was some kind of joke.

"What are you,Sirius?"

" Rymus, I'm a werewolf. I'm the leader of the werewolf council. A secret organization for werewolves."

"What does the organization do excatly?"

"We fight for werewolves right and help new werewolves understand what is happening to them."

"So how do I pretain to all of this?"

"Well, dear Rymus. You are our king, our leader if you must follow you 'tis in our insticts."

"I see...So I told you to do something you'd have to do it?"

"Yes."

"I see so how did I become a werewolf?"

"Well..."

"_**Well what? Am I a werewolf or not? It's not a hard question to answer**_."

"Well, it's more complex than that."

"_**How more complex can it get**_?" I ask with a 'mother's look' and hands on my hips.

"I am a werewolf but you aren't cuz you haven't eaten anyone yet."

"So I'll do the same thing you did to Annie?"

"No."

"So I'm not going to eat like that? Then how am I going to eat then?"

"Simple. You will use your claws to rip out your prey's insides than you will it inside outside out."

"Oh. That's disturbing, but when can I become a werewolf?"

"As soon as you wish it, My Lord."

"Why did you say My Lord, I'm not a Lord of anything I'm only five years old."

"You may not be Lord now but you will in the near future."

"So what is going to happen with Annie's body once Mom and Dad come home?"

"I will remove the body from this world by burning it. Then I shall tell them that she had to leave and I am a friend of hers." Sirius said very quitely.

"Why burn the body, why not just bury it?"

"The soul would be trapped in this world for all enterality."

"So you would burn the body to help move the spirit into the Overworld like the old ways?"

"Yes. We may become animals but we still have our humanity. We are still human."

"What would happen if a werewolf had no humanity left?"

"Simple, it would become the animal within."

"And that is a bad thing because..."

"Because it create a world with pain and suffering."

"Personally it wounldn't be a bad thing." Rymus said under his breath.

"And why would that be?" Sirius relpies curiously.

"I just feel like I shouldn't live life anymore. If we all are meant to die why not just get it over with?"

"We must all die in the end that is true, but we may also want to live life. Fore without life we shall never know who were are or who we are meant to see Rymus, we all have something to live for. Wether or not you know it now or later is a different matter."

"Do you always speak in complex sentences?" Rymus asks with a sigh.

"No, only near the people who will understand it's depths do I -as you kindly put it- speak in complex sentences."

"Another person I wish I didn't understand." Rymus replies sharply under his breath."I'm going into the kitchen for a glass of lemonade, would you like some?" Rymus asks walking toward the doorway.

"I would love some. Thank you,Rymus." Sirius says with a crooked smile.

Rymus walks into the kitchen makes a shit load of lemonade in a five gallon jug. He takes two large (for any of you who watched or read Harry Potter,it would be Hagrid sized.) glasses out of the cupboard and pours lemonade up to the rim of one cup and three quarters for the other one. He puts the gallon in the the refridgator. He grabs both glasses and walks back into his room. He hands to fuller glass to Siruis, who is looking at the picture on his beauro. Sirius takes it and begins to sip it with a thoughful expression on his face. Rymus sips his not quite sure how to start conversation again with this strange but interesting man.

"You look very happy in that picture." Sirius says as he cocks his head in the pictures direction.

"I was." I said as I started longly as the picture.

"What happened?" Siruis asks with no indiction that he was to judge me.

"I changed, we all did. After Emily, my sister,the little girl in the picture, passed away. We have all been...um...different."

I was searching for the right word but that seemed to fit perfectly for what I was talking about. After the word came out of my mouth I felt a warthmness I hadn't felt in a while. Love.

Shock must have shown on my face for Sirius's left eye brow I swear lifted an inch up.

"What?" I ask surpisely without malice.

"Nothing." He replies without anything but a smile of the unspoken words on his lips.

_Well this an interesting way to start another interesting converastion._ Rymus thought. _What else shall I say? I don't want him to leave me. Annie's gone, Mom and Dad are on a business trip. Not that I mind...It's just that I've been alone for a while, I want...No I need 's head rambles." _It has been to long." Rymus says outloud.

"It has indeed." Siruis says.

I turn to look at him.


End file.
